deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW The Hatchet Man
Barbara Patterson | s2 = Josh Manning | s3 = Rich Atkins | psycho = Cliff Hudson | weapon = Machete | w2 = Bombs | w3 = Smoke flares | book =Survival | b2 = Wrestling | food = | reward = 30,000 | join = 15,000 each | rescue = 30,000 each | prev = Lovers | next = The Coward Twin Sisters | call = I just saw a big dude carryin' a machete in that home store... CRISLIP'S somethin' or other. He knows where the security cameras are and he is doin' a good job of stayin' outta sight.Dead Rising Game Script, IGN, (January, 2009). | none = y }} The Hatchet Man is a scoop in Dead Rising. It takes place in Crislip's Home Saloon in the North Plaza on the late morning of the second day. It involves a psychopathic war veteran, Cliff Hudson, who has captured a few survivors. Overview Frank arrives at Crislip's Home Saloon and finds several headless zombies suspended from the ceiling. A relapsed war veteran Cliff Hudson then confronts him, demanding his name and military rank. When Frank fails to answer, Cliff accuses him of being a member of the Viet Cong and proceeds to attack him. After he is defeated, Cliff returns to his senses and explains that he had gone insane after hearing the dying screams of his granddaughter as she was mauled by the undead. He dies after giving Frank a key case containing a key to the empty store next to Crislip's Home Saloon. Frank then closes Cliff's eyes out of respect. Frank is then able to free three survivors: Barbara Patterson, Josh Manning, and Rich Atkins. Though the trio are scared of Frank at first, they are calmed down and brought to the Security Room. Introduction There are slabs of headless human bodies hanging from the ceiling. Cliff Hudson, a muscled, machete-wielding man appears, covered in blood from his victims, seems to be having a post 'Nam flashback and believes Frank is the enemy. , p. unknown Battling Cliff Cliff also drops flares and pipe bombs from on top of the shelves. The flares make Frank cough and stagger. Only being a far distance from Cliff or being on top of a shelf will save Frank from these pipe bombs. ; Melee attack As soon as the cutscene is over, Cliff will run up behind Frank and try to slash him with his machete, run forward to avoid this first strike. Then turn and hit cliff with Frank's strongest melee weapon for a few strikes, then run away before Cliff can retaliate with his Machete. Any melee attack will stun Cliff, but do not hit him more than once or he will assuredly strike back at Frank. Never try to hit Cliff immediately after getting up from one of his attack or he will try to knock Frank down a second time.Russell, Brad, Dead Rising FAQ/Walkthrough, cheatcc.com (July 25, 2007) ; Melee weapons Effective melee weapons are the Katana found in Ripper's Blades down the hallway, and the Battle Axe. The best melee weapons is again the Small Chainsaw. ; Chainsaw and Excavator The normal chainsaw found in the store can be beneficial in defeating Cliff, but make sure that Frank starts it up while there is some distance between himself and Cliff. Only use running attacks with the chainsaw. Alternatively, the excavators found in the back corner of the store make handy weapons in a pinch. Rev up the weapon, and strike Cliff once and he will retreat back into the vent systems. Do this multiple times when he jumps down from the shelves to attack you. Remember though, with both the chainsaw and excavator, that getting hit by Cliff's attack or knocked down by his explosions will cause Frank to drop the heavy weapon. ; Cliff's retreat and photo opportunity After Frank hits Cliff a few times, he will run to one of the access tunnel passages in the floor. The yellow Prestige Point icon appears over Cliff's head, indicating a photograph opportunity.Dead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens. ;Firearm Cliff will reappear on top of the shelves. He's immobile while he stands on the shelves, so he will not be able to move around for a better angle on Frank. Use the stacked boxes at the end of a shelf to climb up and scan the area above to locate him. Switch to a firearm and start shooting. When Frank jumps on the staked boxes, Cliff will jump down from the shelves and head for the next access tunnel or jump down and try to attack Frank. Keep shooting. Stay on top of the shelving units for as long as Frank has ammo for his firearms. If Frank runs out of ammo, switch to a close-range weapon, such as a Shotgun, then drop down and sweep the area from below.www.gamefaqs.com/xbox360/928326-dead-rising/faqs/57838 Dead Rising: No Weapon Walkthrough* by BobbySoFamous, GameFAQs (September 25, 2009). ; Shotgun Shooting Cliff with a shotgun will cause him to drop to one knee and become stunned for a brief moment. Retreat, wait for him to compose himself, and shoot him again. Keep doing this fire and retreat attack for an easy kill. If he gets too close to Frank, run away. If Frank keeps running Cliff will stop to attack which should give Frank enough distance to shoot him with the shotgun. ; Luring Cliff out The best way to get Cliff to come to Frank is to stand next to the many shopping carts near the entrance. Avoid the projectiles, and Cliff should eventually run to Frank. Alternatively, exit the store and then coming back in, Cliff will charge you, allowing Frank to get some melee hits. ;Food There is no food in the store, but: # There are 5 cardboard boxes in the store, including behind the cash register, which may have some food in them.Rorie, Matthew Gamespot Gameguide Dead Rising, Gamespot # on the fountain outside the store, there is a Snack. # in the fountain, there's a Cardboard box, which could have food inside. # the walkways have food on them, or Seon's Food & Stuff have infinite amounts of health. }} Escorting the Survivors After Cliff is defeated he leaves the Machete which will now re-spawn in this store. He also gives Frank the empty store key to rescue the survivors that are in the room to the right of the hardware store as Frank exits (N128).Unofficial number, see North Plaza#Store Map The room also contains the Survival and Wrestling books. Zombies immediately appear after Cliff is killed and beginning feeding on his carcass. Trivia * If Frank kills one of the scoop survivors before speaking to them, they cannot be recruited. Even after Frank speaks to them, they will not respond. *As long as Frank is not in Crislip's Home Saloon, he can still be in the North Plaza to receive the call about Hatchet Man. * The song during the battle with Cliff is "Slave" by Evolutionaries.Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009).Slave, Youtube *Mother Connie and daughter Dakota, from the beginning title screen cutscene, bear a striking resemblance to Cliff's Daughter and Grand-Daughter in the photo in his wallet.Dead Rising: The Big List Of Stuff, Newcenstein. *The hung decapitated bodies and blood streaked walls and floors are now permanent. *The fight between Frank and Cliff can be exploited and be over within little time, as the store where the fight takes place is a separate load area from North Plaza. Frank can exit the store, re-enter, attack Cliff head on as he will always charge at the player, and repeat, without his health replenishing. Gallery /Gallery}} Image:Dead Rising hatchet man 7.jpg|The room where the survivors are located File:Dead_Rising_hatchet_man_8.jpg|Rescuing Cliff's prisoners File:Dead Rising hatchet man 6.jpg|Decapitated corpses hang from the ceiling Image:Dead Rising hatchet man 4.jpg|"Name and rank, soldier!" Image:Family picture.jpg|Cliff's family picture Image:Dead Rising hatchet man 2.jpg|Cliff's final moments References Category:Dead Rising Scoops